Not Your Hero
by AssassinAlert
Summary: Slash, 7th year. Harry's been thinking and Dumbledore has been manipulating. They say that brilliant minds think alike. What if Harry was to do a little manipulation of his own and join the light and dark together?
1. Family Discussion

**Not Your Hero by Alkaline-Mistress**

**Summary:** Set before 7th year. AU. A crafty independent Harry and a believable Voldemort all in the desperate struggle for power. Slash. Harry's been thinking and Dumbledore has been manipulating. They say that brillent minds think alike. What if Harry was to do a little manipulation of his own and join the light and dark together?

**Pairing: **Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry/various

**Warnings:** Gangs, Sex, Language smuggling of illegal drugs, gambling, loan-sharking, pornography and Mini-Harry. Not the usual badly written Harry in or running a gang story either. These things are actually believable.

**Note:** This is a AU and is Slash. This takes place at the end of his 6th year, the summer before Harry's 7th year and during his 7th year. The muggles and the wizarding kind will be seen through out this story and both communities are important here. HBP will be worked in to his 7th year...at least the Hocruxes. I was displeased with the 6th book. Voldemort is believable in this story too and lets just say that he's been working in the back ground during Harry's 6th year.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

* * *

**Family Discussion  
**

* * *

** Family Discussion:** _The speaking of one family member to another with out interruption._

_We have to face the fact that either all of us are going to die together or we are going to learn to live together and if we are to live together we have to talk._

**- Eleanor Roosevelt, In War**

Words spoken so long ago open up a dam of question and started the hunger for the search for intelligence. The plan was deadly and only a man with nothing to loose would risk something so high. They say a great chest player knows 20 moves before his or hers opponent. That means the game is decided even before it begins. To Harry this is what it felt like. A game of chess. Although Harry wasn't the best chess player and never beat Ron in a game he was confident that he could pull this off even if his wizarding chess was lacking. How? Well it mattered not about the people, rather about their actions. Actions speak louder than words and if these actions were shown Harry knew he could use them to his best knowledge. It was all a matter of grouping them up.

The quote the American muggle first lady said is very true. To not speak or at the very least know about the other side there can be no end to it. Someone will always be there to pick up the pieces and start again. It was a never ending game, but Harry was readying for it to end with one masterful stroke that, hopefully, wouldn't end in too much blood shed.

There were 6 people he wished to talk to. Three people from the so called dark side and three people from the light side. He picked and mentally screened these people carefully for this. He watched them for months now on end. Taking in their habits, their people. Getting a feel for the person. Later on he would round up more people, but for now these 6 would do.

Harry believed he was a good actor. His skills would be put to the test with this. Lots of people were going to be in the dark and he had to chose wisely who to trust. It was seldom used, but Harry knew intimidation was the key to get some people on.

For the past school year, since Voldemort wasn't around to distract him, he had been able to notice things about people. He learned that Hermione had a mean streak that could rival Snapes'. Ron was still the jealous prat. Malfoy still hid behind his father and Snape wasn't too bad, as long as you didn't act like an imbecile or a total know it all. Dumbledore, he had to give it to the man. Unknowingly he taught everything Harry knew in his trade this year. The man was a genius manipulator. He looked at everything like it was sunshine, lemon drops and chess.

_'Well hell, if he can do all of that and live that long I'm gonna do it too!'_

Well, maybe not the lemon drops and Sunshine because even he knew not everything is what it seemed to be. He knew Dumbledore was using him and he could see why. It used to hurt, but he understood now. This world, at this time, was not about making friends and being nice. This was world was about surviving and getting down and dirty to get the things you wanted. Harry didn't want one side to win because it would be unbalanced. Harry wanted freedom for himself and peace for everyone else.

With the council he was trying to make up now he would be able to reshape the wizarding world into one of his own vision.

Harry finished his last letter before casting a wand-less and wordless drying spell on the ink. Folding the parchment he placed it in a envelope. A drop of rose red wax, he seals the envelope with the crest of his ring. Casting a wand-less tempus he noticed there was only twenty minutes until the leaving feast. Harry was happy that next year was not only his last year, but they had the run of the mill so to speak. Seventh years, if they could afford it, got to get a private room to themselves by going to the Board of Governors to pay and decided what the want.

By having his own room he could run his operations a little more safely and smoothly. He wouldn't have to worry about someone looking over his shoulder or having to come up with a believable lie on spot that he hadn't used before. Also, no more snoring.

* * *

**Leaving Feast**

"Once again another year has gone by. It saddens me that I'll have to see such find young adults graduate and leave. But alas next year brings new to the school and the cycle starts again. Here, at Hogwarts, we've been a family almost like a home." Dumbledore spoke whipping tears.

Harry had to give it to the man, he was a good actor. He might care a little about the futures of the new adults, but he was more concerned on how to get them on his side, especially the slytherins. In one speech alone the man had warned them about what was to come and then some, but at the same time he was quiet about his telling. The man was a master. Harry just hoped he'd be able to act as good.

The feast began as Harry tucked into a plate of steamed vegetables and garlic crusted roast. The noise level of the hall was high as children and teenagers told their friends their plans for the summer hols. Others spoke about what they were going to do now that school was over. It was not different where Harry sat either.

"So what are your plans for the summer?" Hermione asked.

"Staying with the Dursley's for two weeks, then after that? I have not clue. Most likely I'll get a part time job in the muggle world." Harry said before he took a bite of his carrots. It wouldn't do for them to know his plans just yet.

"Mum wants to go see Charlie so most likely I'll be in Romania." Ron said while stuffing his face with chicken. Harry shuddered. He would hate to take him out in public to eat.

"Well I'm off to Italy again. It was so lovely last year." Hermione said in a dreamy voice she had developed in the past year. It seemed like she had an Italian lover. Who ever the brave soul was, Harry gave him all his luck. Lord knows the man would need it with her.

"Next year will be our last then we can go to Auror training." Ron chatted happily.

"Ron you shouldn't count your chickens before the eggs have hatched, as my grandfather used to say. You still have a year to go and you still have potions and transfiguration." Hermione reminded him in a stern manner.

"Wah tha suppose ta mean?" Ron asked, his face turning red, as he chewed his rice and chicken.

"I think Hermione is saying that you shouldn't get ahead of yourself. You do have a year left. You should worry more about your studies here than you should about fantasizing about Auror training. Besides I'm not doing that anymore." Harry replied.

"What?" Ron all but shouted, half the halls eyes were on them now.

"Why thank you for getting unnecessary attention drawn to us Ronald. Like I said before I refuse to work with or under anything corrupted and the ministry fall under that category. I'm not becoming an Auror Ron and that's that." Harry said before taking a swig of his water. His nerves were on fire and he needed to calm down. That was the only bad thing about his personality. He had a small anger management problem.

"Well what are you going to do then?" Hermione asked politely.

"Hmm, not really sure yet. I could just be a business adventurer. I don't really need to work, but I don't want to laze around either. I could try my hand in opening a business or helping Fred and George out some more, expand theirs beyond just pranks." Harry said.

"Sounds like a good bid. You'll need to take arthimacy next year or learn muggle math and accounting." Hermione told him, there was some pride shining in her eyes.

_'Well I guess one of her fears are gone,'_

"Or I could try my hand in politics." I mentioned.

"Trying to take over my career choice?" Hermione teased.

"I thought you said you didn't want to be for the ministry." Ron sneered. If it was one thing Harry didn't like about Ron it was his sudden change in attitude and the ability to be so blind.

"Yes I did say that, however, I did not say I wouldn't support someone who would go in and fix the ministry for the better." Harry stated evenly. It was like walking on thin ice with him.

For the rest of the feast the hall nibbled on that little bit of info that Ron voiced to the hall. Harry refused anymore conversation for the duration of the feast as well. Throughout the rest of the feast Harry swore he could feel eyes on him, but ever time he looked up the eyes of students and teachers alike were some where else.

* * *

**Departure**

The silence in the compartment was deathly ill. It was like everyone wanted to speak, but were too afraid to do so. Harry sat in one corner of the car resting his head against a window reading a book. Hermione sat in the middle of the seat opposite from Harry. Ron sat at the other end of Harry's seat. The book Harry was reading was about Theology, the study of religion. Harry wasn't a religious person, he believed in a higher power, but he wanted to know more. It could never hurt, after all at least he wouldn't have to worry about coming up with an answer if he ever needed to. Besides, what could it hurt to know a little more?

The silence was broken by Hermione."What are you reading?"

"A book on Theology." Harry replied not looking up in a very Hermione like manner.

She twitched her lips in what looked to be a smirk before she looked content on the little bit of insight. Harry really needed to pay attention to what he said around her. Everyone has a angle to work from, he didn't know hers.

"What in the bullocks is theology?" Ron questioned.

"How rude can you be Ron? Don't you know not to ask a person something like that while reading? You're taking time away from him that could be spent on reading 10 or 20 pages!" Hermione snapped at him.

Ron looked bewildered before he started to turn pink with embarrassment."You asked him a question." he stated after a moment.

"My question was a short and simple one. I only asked what the book was, not what the book was about or the subject, even though that's what he gave me." she said aridly.

Harry hid his snicker behind a cough. Malfoy was right, it is too easy, way too easy, to provoke him. He knew Hermione had a mean streak that needed satisfaction every now and then and that's what she got from Ron. He also knew she had a curious adventurous side to her an that's where he stepped in. He provided her with adventure and she provided him with a calm and reasoning voice and presence.

The scenery outside the window, blurry, started to look familiar and Harry knew it was almost time to go. Standing up, fingering the trunk in his summer coat, he excused himself to the bathroom. Saying his goodbyes as he went. He wouldn't see them until next year, hopefully.

* * *

**Going Home**

_I can't take this any more, I'm out of here _**- Hell's Kitchen**

As Harry stepped off the train onto the platform he looked in both directions. He was looking for the Weasley's. If he could get away from them unseen he would be free to catch a cab home. Striding over to the exit with fast and measured steps he was sure he was home free. No red heads in sight for as far as he could see. Maybe he should have his eyes looked at.

"Harry James Potter!" a very familiar and angry voiced screeched.

Harry took a few deep breaths, cursing himself into the next living hell. How the hell did she of all people see him? He really didn't want to deal with this now.

"Hello Ginny." Harry said turning around.

The young woman had her hands on her hips, a foot tapping, an a scowl clearly evident on her face.

"That's all you have to say? No hug goodbye or at least a bye?" she questioned, her features started to soften.

"Sorry Gin. I was trying to get away before your mum and your family saw me." he said walking over to her to give her a brotherly hug.

"You had better remember to not do that again. You think my mothers temper is bad, you've seen nothing. Now get off with you! Can't have mother dearest thinking we're dating again if she spots us. You know that because of you I had to get the talk last year?" she whined.

"Ouch, sorry, but that's just too funny not to laugh at. I'll try to write you when I can. Hedwig decided she wanted to fly home instead of the train ride. I'll see you start of term." Harry said.

"I can't believe your going to be an adult in 2 months. You're so lucky! Bye big brother." Ginny called running away.

Harry chuckled at the youngest Weasley before escaping to the muggle side of the platform. He really did like Ginny. She was like his little sister and he would do just about anything for her. He had to take her on a shopping trip before school. She deserved to have something pretty to match her. Harry walked out of the station with his hands in his pockets, spotting a lone cab not in use.

"Hey you waiting for someone?" Harry asked leaning over the window. The man inside was eating a roast beef sandwich. He had oily white hair and straight white teeth with brown eyes with bags under them.

"Nah, get in an tell me where ya goin." he said sitting down the sandwich.

"Well...Dell I need you to take me to Little Whinging, Surrey." Harry said reading his name from the info taped on the back seat.

"This place got an address?" the man asked looking at him from the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, Privet Drive."

* * *

**Home**

"_Home is where you can say anything you please, because nobody pays any attention to you anyway"- _**Joe Moore**

The cab driver dropped him off at the park up the street on the circle drive. Harry made sure the cab had turned onto another street, waiting a few minutes in case, until he walked back to his relatives home. It wasn't home to him. No one every loved, cared or paid attention to him and he didn't feel comfortable in it either. Harry was passing number 2 Privet Drive when he had the odd feeling he was being watched. He looked around, but couldn't see anyone. He cursed silently at himself before walking down to the other end of the drive, walking right past his house. He saw his aunt looking out the window at him, but made no eye contact with her.

He turned the corner. The eyes he felt were gone, but he knew they were going to come back. From what Harry learned in his 5th year about the wards around Privet drive no one could use apparition to get inside Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry didn't want to get inside though.

Destination, determination, and deliberation. A soft pop was heard on the street and the eyes from before appeared. They looked bewildered before they, too, apparated back to where they came from. Harry landed in the back yard of Number 4. His aunt was no where in sight, but his cousin was. The boy who stood before him didn't look like the piggish counter part from last year. His upper half looking more muscular while his middle was looked like it was slowly trying to slim. Harry blink once as his cousin did.

"Loose some weight?" Harry asked after a moment.

Not expecting that Dudley answered."Yeah, trainer gave me a realistic diet."

"Good for you. Are your parents in?" Harry asked, already knowing about his aunt.

"Father isn't coming home." Dudley said quietly as he turned to go inside the sliding glass door.

Harry stared in bewilderment before he followed his cousin. "An why is not coming home?"

Dudley turned to look at him. "He's been in the hospital for months. The doctors don't think he'll make it. He had a hear attack at work. I don't know much more, but I hope the medical charges and funeral don't put mother in the poor house." Dudley answered before leaving.

'Jesus Christ! He's on his death bed. Lord I didn't expect this.' Harry thought as he walked through the dinning room into the living room.

His aunt had her back turned to him with a shot glass of what looked to be scotch in her hand. She looked thinner than he remembered and she was shaking slightly. Even from here Harry could tell she was a mess.

"Aunt Petunia?"

She turned around slowly to face him. Her eyes were sunken into her skull and her skin was pasty white. Her hair looked brittle and ready to fall out. She looked like death warmed over and then fried.

"Harry, I saw you walk by." she said in a listless voice, lips cracked.

"I thought someone was following me." Harry replied. He felt like he was on thin ice.

"Paranoid as your mother,"

"I have reasons."

Silence for what seemed like forever before a knock to the wall behind Harry sounded. "You sent us a letter. You wanted to talk to us."

Dudley walked into the room, taking a seat on the couch. Harry crossed the room to be seated in front of the fire place. Petunia stayed standing. Harry's mind was running a mile a minute to ask this in a way to not set her off. He needed to know some things, but with Vernon on his death bed it was likely anything would cause her to jump her rocker into the loony bin.

"I'm not glass. I will not break." Petunia stated after a moment.

"I know I...I've got questions to ask about when I was first left here. Why, why did you treat me the way you did. Did Dumbledore ever meet you or contacted you?"

Petunia looked like she didn't want to answer for a moment before she decided to sit down on the same couch as Dudley.

"Dudley, can you give us a moment." she said, still the ever proud woman.

"But mother! I've got every right to be here." Dudley protested.

"Dudley Vernon Dursley! You will do as I say. I'm still your mother." she said in a stern voice.

Dudley faltered for a moment before he rose to his feat, crossing the room he didn't look back as he exited to the kitchen. The click of the sliding glass door told everyone he went into the back yard. Most likely to let some steam off.

"Do you know what I see every time I look at you?" Petunia asked softly.

"No I don't. Care to enlighten me?" Harry could have slapped himself after that came out, but she acted as if it didn't faze her.

"I see her. Every time I look at you I see Lily. Its like she is taunting me through you. She got everything she ever wanted. My parents loved her and loved her even more when they found out she was a witch. They never once told me they loved me after she was born. It was like I didn't exist anymore to them. I got what they spared, but they went all out for Lily. I was told to watch out for her, protect her."

Petunia took a swig of her scotch before going on."When I saw you on my door step that morning, it was like seeing her all over again. I refused to have my child live like I because of you. I did what my parents did. I turned out fine and apparently so have you."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was because of his mother. A dead woman. A woman who died almost 16 years ago? He truly understood now. She needed help. It seemed like she never got over her childhood nor has she gotten over her sister, a woman everyone loved. Harry got up out of his seat and crossed the room to the couch. He sat down next to her and took her hand.

"I'm not going to repeat myself. My mother is dead. Long and gone. You've beaten her in something, life. You are alive an she isn't. Be proud, happy, that you are still here. She can't hurt you. She most likely never meant to hurt you. You need help and I'll do everything in my power to do so. Even with our history you are still family." Harry vowed to her.

Startled she sat there in her own world. For a brief moment Harry wondered how Dudley had dealt with her for the past fortnight. She seemed so desolent. Vernon was on his death bed. Dudley was only two years away from being an adult. Harry would be one this summer. Harry knew one problem right off the bat. She was starting to feel like she wasn't needed anymore. Harry doubted that Dudley went to his mother for everything anymore too.

* * *

**Classified**

It would only take a fortnight for Harry to restore the wards around Private drive. They would fall the night he turned 17, at least that's what Dumbledore said. The whole blood wards thing could be a hoax for all he knew. Something else to be put on his list, visiting Gringotts. Not only to go over his finances, but to see if the goblins would set up wards or place number four under Fidelius Charm with him as secret keeper.

Currently Harry was looking through the Surrey Leader, the local newspaper, for a job to do. He didn't plan on spending his money at Gringotts in the muggle world choosing instead to let it invest in wizarding affairs. Harry knew some of his plans would have to be placed on the back burner for the moment, but he still needed a job and he still needed connections.

Making the right friends in the muggle world would get him the right connections. Hopefully connections with the right sort of lot, politics and what not. Harry flipped through the paper in a listless motion as he sighed for the thousandth time. Finding a good job in the right area was not going to be a fast thing.

_Woodlands Park Hotel now Hiring, 8-10pm Mon,Tue,Wed,Sat and Sunday. Pay, 7.50Hr plus tips._

_Cleaning boy needed. In person interview at Stoke D'abernon, Cobham, KT11 3QB, UK._

Harry marked the add with a circle and looked down the list of jobs. Finding no other he closed the paper. Sitting across from him at the kitchen table was Dudley. He was eating what looked to be a salad and a shake.

"What you got there Dudley?" Harry asked after a moment.

"This? A protein shake. The trainer said I can't eat red meat all the time and chicken and fish get boring after a while so we came up with the idea of doing a shake." Dudley answered. He didn't look as surprised as he was yesterday, but it could still be seen in his eyes.

"If you were your trainer and I asked you to train me, what would you tell me." he said with a calculating glint in his eye.

Dudley seemed to be giving him a long once over look. He knew he wasn't much, just very skinny and that had to do with the lack of a proper diet and being a seeker. His height wasn't too bad even with the improper diet. He stood a 5'11 and was thankful for every inch. He had a feeling if he had of had a normal life his height would be at least half a foot taller.

"If I were him I would tell you to start running in the morning. You need more proteins in your diet along with calcium. A little bit of weight lifting as well, nothing too much. If you were interested in sports picking one up might help as well. You need to gain a steedy amount of fat too, not sloppy fat." Dudley said before taking a sip of his shake.

"Well do you think your trainer would take me on?"

"He's not in town, won't be for the rest of the summer. I, however, am so I guess until he gets back I can..help." Dudley said before chewing a leafy green.

Harry let the look of his bewilderment cross his face before he asked,"Why are you willing to help me? Want to see me fail?"

Dudley chewed his lettuce slow in his mouth as he put the fork down. He looked at Harry for a moment in quiet thinking.

"I made bad decisions. I followed lead when I knew it was wrong. For that I'm sorry for. Seeing what my father is going through now, a slow painful prolonged death. I won't see myself in the same shoes twenty years from now. I refuse to be like him. I'm trying to right my wrongs by helping others and myself. You are someone I hurt the worst an know I'll never be able to right what I've done. I'm doing this for the both of us." he explained.

The person who sat before him was a changed one, inside and out too. Harry wouldn't have thought it possible, but what a difference a year can make on everyone! He didn't think it possible for something of this magnitude to happen, but surprises come in ever shape and size.

So as the night wore on and Harry got his aunt to right him up a reference for his job interview tomorrow the stars started to a line in a way they never had before. For better or for worse, not even the centaur of the Forbidden Forest could say.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review. Also, in need of a beta!**

**o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0**


	2. On a end note

I'm not dead people, but I am sorry to say that this story won't be updated. While in the middle of planning this the story fell apart right in front of my eyes. I was distressed, but luckily for me something really good happen to recharge my creative jucies. One, however bad it might and will sound to you my charger to my laptop decided to get fried during a thunder storm and it cost too much to get. Second, recently, a Hundo marathon of Naruto came on...Friday or is it Saturday...one of those days the first movie will be on cartoon network. I'll be watching it.

Now I know you're wondering what the hell is she talking about. Well I'm talking about a cross-over. It goes good with this one then I might decide to write another. I've just completed writing out the summerys for the chapters and chapter details. I won't be able to post until...the middle or end of September because it's going to take 3 or 4 weeks to ship the damn charger to me from HP. Until then I hope everyone has been reading good fanfics and the last book. I've read only a few chapters because I'm too cheap to go buy the book and bum it off my friend sam. Anyway I hope you all know this means that I haven't been online since I last updated, until now.

I wish everyone on the best. I won't be taking this story down in hopes that I'll be able to think of something for it ot that I can co-write it with someone.

Peace...One more thing...Why Dobby?...Why oh why Dobby?!?!?!?!?


End file.
